Hwangz Peace Treaty of 548AER
Hwangz Peace Treaty of 548AER ''On behalf of the Nilira Alliance, the representatives of the Empire of Falleentium, the Kingdom of the Straits and Empire of Verzarent sign this peace treaty. On behalf of the People's Republic of Kaarnor, Deputy Prime Minister Truong Tan Sang sign this peace treaty. '' 1. The Empire of Falleentium, the Kingdom of the Straits and Empire of Verzarent agrees that the reconstruction of Kaarnor must be done in cooperation between the three nations and the Kaarnorian people. *1.1 This means that the three nations agrees that national interests should not play a role in the reconstruction of Kaarnor, but that the three nations jointly agree to take on this task on behalf of the Nilira Alliance's joint interests. Which are to rebuild a peaceful and economically stable Kaarnor to recreate the trade over the Ancient Sea. 2. Kaarnor will be devided between Falleentium, the Straits and Verzarent in so-called "Control Zones" - Falleentium will take over the Central Control Zone, the Straits the North Control Zone and Verzarent the South Control Zone. *2.1 This is to balance the workload between the three nations who undertook the largest part of the invasion of Kaarnor and it must inspire these three nations to assume responsibility to re-build Kaarnor in their respective Control Zones. *2.2 Moreover, the Capital City of Hwangz and the largest city in the south, Chaoo Hiuo, will be divided into three Control Zones as these to areas are the center for the Kaarnorian economy. 3. The Empire of Falleentium, the Kingdom of the Straits and Empire of Verzarent agrees that the Control Zones must not be sealed off from each other but united in cooperation and community to re-form the Republic of Kaarnor with the new capital in Chaoo Hiuo. *3.1 The Control Zones must unite Kaarnor and not give rise to three different state or legal systems. The three Control Zones must have the same economic, legal, security, foreign, etc. policy. *3.2 This joint policy for the new Republic of Kaarnor must be agreed in consensus by the Allied Commission, whose members are Falleentium, the Straits and Verzarent and the Nilira Alliance will take an observational and advisory role. 4. Each of the three nations must built one military base in their zone to work as the operational command for the safty of Kaarnor and the Control Zones. *4.1 The allied forces only role is to maintain peace and order in Kaarnor and secure it against hostile powers. 5. At least half of the Kaarnorien economic growth should be spent on the reconstruction of Kaarnor, the remaining half is up the Allied Commission to decide in agreement on what this party should be used for. 6. The Empire of Falleentium, the Kingdom of the Straits and Empire of Verzarent agrees that this occupation of Kaarnor and the military bases will last for only 5 years. When the five years are up, all three nations must leave the country immediately. The period can be extended by an unanimously agreement between the Allied Commission. *6.1 Any war compensation can continue as long as it does not go against the Allied Commission's wishes and decisions. 7. Violation or failure to execute the above decisions of the Treaty will be met with immediate condemnation from the Nilira Alliance. Hwangz Peace Treaty of 548AER - Peace of Haals ''On behalf of the Nilira Alliance, the representatives of the Empire of Falleentium, the Kingdom of the Straits and Empire of Verzarent sign this peace treaty. '' 1. The Nilira Alliance agree that the Kingdom of Haals's future and reconstruction are left to Falleentium to take care of, but with the condition that the Haalsian people are treated with respect. The Allied Commission and the Nilira Alliance get an advisory role in the reconstruction of Haals but deprives itself of any kind of rights to decide the future of the Haa-region, the Nilira Alliance jointly believe that the Haa-region is a Falleen matter. Category:Alliances and Unions Category:The Imperial Military